The Sleeping Beauty
by Kirjava
Summary: As the title says, it's Sleeping Beauty, but told from a different point of view, and slightly twisted.


sleepingbeauty

I wrote this a while ago, and it's just been sitting on my computer, so I decided I'd post it and see what people think. It's basically Sleeping Beauty form a different viewpoint.  
  
  
My grandmother always had her stories about the palace. I, being little, listened in awe as she told of the long, beautiful dresses that the princess (that's how we addressed her: the princess) wore when she danced. There were always tales about her dancing. But one night I remember in particular.  
You know, when the princess was born, her father the King had many fairies come to her christening. Back then, you know, fairies were much more plentiful than now.  
I knew the truth of that, being the object of envy from all the girls along the street as the sole peasant with a fairy godmother.  
But he forgot one and when she arrived, all in a temper, she told the King that when the girl was sixteen, she would prick her finger on a spindle and die. But, and I don't know if this is true, another fairy fixed it so that the girl would only fall asleep. Personally, I think she died, but that's never been proven wrong nor right, and only the Good Lord knows for sure what happened to her.  
Anyway, the King, loving his daughter and everything, ordered that all spinning wheels in his Kingdom be burnt so that his daughter would be unable to prick herself on one, and hopefully would be able to avert disaster.  
Do you have any idea how uncomfortable that proclamation was for us commoners?  
My brother, who loved these tales almost as much as I did, and I shook our heads, staring at the impressive figure of Granny.  
Suddenly, the price of cloth skyrocketed, since most thread had to be imported. People started paying more and more for cloth, and the style of clothing changed. Where before it had been extravagance, now it was simpler, less cloth to save on money.  
And the Princess grew, more and more beautiful as each year passed. On the eve of her sixteenth birthday, messengers were readied to depart the following morning with her portrait, sent off to distant kingdoms with promising young princes.   
But the next evening, at the height of the festivities, the whole palace fell silent, as if they had all fallen asleep. The next morning, nothing. No one came out. No one went in. The palace, and all of its inhabitants, seemed as though they were dead.  
And eventually, thick brambles, like the ones you see today, grew up around the castle, cutting it off even more.  
Most people nowadays believe the palace has always been that way: abandoned. Only I am left, now to remember what really happened. And now the bread is done, and I need to work. Away with ye.  
A few years later, Granny died. And Linnius (my brother) and I forgot the stories in the hassle of growing up.  
It was only at my wedding, when I was 18, that I remembered the stories.  
  
  
Do you remember Gran's stories?  
Of course I do. I _loved_ those stories. And ya know, when I'm 18, I'm going to go into that castle and find out what _really_ happened to the princess and her family.  
Well, I hope it doesn't stink. If they're dead, they would really smell.  
Not after a hundred years.  
Who says its been a hundred years? It hasn't been that long, surely.  
I think so. Remember how Gran used to say she was the only person left who remembered?  
Oh. Well, be careful.  
I'm not going _now_. I'll wait.  
And then I moved out. Two years later, Mother came. It was a rare occurrence. We just never had time to go a-visiting. With the twins, then only 3 months, on my hips, I greeted her. Soon, the purpose of her call became apparent. Linnius was gone. Apparently, his bed had not been slept in, and he hadn't brought a change of clothes. The only things missing were his horse and an axe.  
My conversation with Linnius flew back into my head. Of course, I couldn't tell Mum. She'd never approved of Gran's storytelling. If I told her Linnius had gone off on what was probably a wild goose chase on the basis of one of Gran's stories, there was no telling what she'd do. Probably have a fit. I comforted her as best I could and told her that Linnius wasn't a little boy any longer and could take care of himself. Mother left soon after, little comforted.  
I tried to continue my chores, but was unable to. Depositing the children in their cradle, I left after my brother. I knew where he was, and it was easy to see where he'd gone in.   
Following the trail of slashed brambles, I followed my brother deeper into the brambles. He'd obviously had quite a head start, because even with slashing I didn't catch up to him until I'd reached the palace walls.  
He started, and relaxed when he saw me.  
Hey, Josephine. Come inside with me.  
Not if it stinks.  
Oh, don't be a wuss.  
We both entered the hall together. Lying all over the place were people, all fast asleep with smiles on their faces. My audible gasp echoed slightly in the vast hall. We'd expected skeletons at most, not sleeping multitudes.  
If everyone is still asleep, then so must be the princess! My brother's mutterings echoed and he departed immediately for one of the tower entrances.  
Linnius, wait! I called after him and ran. Up the stairs we went, higher and higher, until I felt like I was floating above the ground.  
Linnius stopped inside a small room where the only furniture were a bed and spinning wheel. _A spinning wheel_.  
I stepped inside and stopped. On the bed was a gorgeous female, about 16 years of age. Her dress, in the style of long before, was exquisite. Beautifully embroidered, flowing in waves, the skirts were marvelous. Suddenly, I felt self-conscious in my plain woolen skirt and tunic.  
Linnius gaped at this marvel of creation, her perfect dress complimenting her perfect face. He knelt and kissed her cheek.  
And she stirred, then made sounds as though she had just awoke. I stepped back into the shadows, letting the princess (who else could she be) see only Linnius.  
Why, who are you, young man?' Her voice was like spring rain, gentle, cooling, a marvel.  
Linnius, of this fair realm. Where had my brother learned to speak like that?  
Are you a prince, or some noble's son?  
No, simply a commoner, though one of the more fortunate ones.  
What is a commoner doing in here, even one who is so handsome and clean?  
Well, if you really must know, Princess-  
My name is Aurora. She spoke firmly, showing a great will underneath her apparent gentleness. _Not_ your average beautiful princess, regardless of her looks.  
Aurora, then. It's been a hundred years that you have been sleeping, and now I have broken the spell set upon the castle when you turned 16.  
Thank you. My father had said that the one who broke the curse should marry me. As my savior, I think that you fit the description, regardless of your birth. And besides, she continued, turning pink and looking down at the ground, you please me. And so I thank you, for being the one to break the spell.  
Okay, now it was time to leave. I gently eased myself out the door, past the now-busy courtyard and left for home.  
Two weeks later, my brother and the princess Aurora wed, despite the opposition of both his parents and hers. I still see them, and now Aurora has her own daughter. To prevent the same thing happening again, Sabrina will have a private christening, for family only. I was invited, and now I must fly. Come back anytime. I'm sorry, it's just not every day that you attend a royal christening!  
  
A/N: Please review!!!


End file.
